


hamilton oneshots & scraps

by the_world_turned_upside_down



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: How Do I Tag, Multi, Scraps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_world_turned_upside_down/pseuds/the_world_turned_upside_down
Summary: complete scrap dump, mainly lams and laurette
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Kudos: 9





	1. laurette - fight

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is just a collection of hamilton oneshots I've written, it's probably gonna end up being a complete scrap dump if I'm honest and it showcases my absolutely awful title skills but.. enjoy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette comforts John after he gets into yet another fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: mentions of ab*se, mentions of wounds, fights
> 
> modern highschool au

John really didn’t mean to get in another fight. He knew he’d promised his boyfriend that he’d stop, but Charles had gone too far this time and the next think he knew he was being punched in the face by the “violent kid” at his school, attracting a large crowd of students - most of whom had already pulled out their phones and were recording the fight in front of them. John absolutely hated the title he had been given; it’s not like he could stop himself from throwing a punch or two. He’d tried countless times to not lose his temper, but every time someone unknowingly overstepped the mark and got themselves in for it, which brings us to Charles Lee’s current predicament.

It was less of a fight and more of a beating by this point. John was throwing punches and kicks left, right and centre, strong arms wrapping around his torso and pulling him away when he was least expecting it. He struggled and tried to manage at least one last hit, as was Charles, who was also being pulled away by Aaron.

He didn’t need to look up to know the all too familiar feeling of Lafayette’s firm but comforting hold, carefully placing John down against a tree on the edge of the field where the fight had taken place. He kept his head down as his boyfriend pulled out the little first aid kit he always kept with him, cleaning up the bruises and cuts he’d received from the boy he so desperately wanted to go back to beating the crap out of.

“I don’t believe you,” He heard Lafayette mumble, keeping his head held low. “You told me you’d stop!” The Frenchman carried on going for a couple of minutes, until the tears pricked at John’s eyes and began dripping down his swollen cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Laf.” Was all he managed to choke out, and Lafayette’s face softened. He pulled John into a loving hug, making sure he didn’t knock any wounds. They stayed like that for about a minute, both comfortable in each other’s arms.

“No, I’m sorry, mon amour. I know it isn’t easy and I am quite hard on you. Please forgive me.” Lafayette finally spoke up, placing a small kiss in John’s hair for good measure. He didn’t reply, but he held him a little closer and buried his face in the crook of Lafayette’s neck, which he decided to take as a sign of forgiveness. Lafayette finished cleaning him up and lowered himself down beside John, his back against the tree. They sat like that in silence for a few minutes, and John rested his head against Lafayette’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

Lafayette looked down at his boyfriend and smiled to himself, admiring the many freckles splattered all over him and his unruly curls, sticking out in every direction as if they were static. His smile faltered when he noticed the very dark bags under John’s eyes. He was aware that his father wasn’t necessarily the nicest of people and was very difficult to live with, but John had assured Lafayette on multiple occasions that he was okay. First it was just the late night texts, asking if he was still awake. Then it was the calls at 4am, John crying down the phone begging for him to stay on the line, and it only got worse from there. When Lafayette’s parents were away on a business trip, John even turned up at his house, sobbing and clutching the side of his face where blood was pouring out and down onto his shoulder, staining his shirt.

Lafayette truly was worried, but tried to stay as composed as he could.  
“John, love, have you been sleeping recently?” He asked, his voice gentle. 

“Mhm.” John replied not so convincingly, keeping his eyes shut and his head upon Lafayette’s shoulder. He didn’t want to press any further, he knew it was a difficult subject, but it couldn’t be left untouched. He decided to leave it for the time being.

Just as John was about to suggest moving to a different area, a teacher called out his name and his head shot up.

“Good luck.”


	2. lams - overworked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally gets Alexander into bed after overworking himself for far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one a while back so it's definitely a scrap I'm so sorry lol
> 
> modern au

"Lex?" John asked, finally slipping off his shoes after a long night of work. No reply. "Lexiiii?" He tried again, making his way further into his and his boyfriend's university dorm. He found Alexander at the kitchen table avidly typing away on his computer, wearing exactly the same clothes and the same messy bun as he was yesterday just before he left for his night shift; he'd done it again. The empty mugs of coffee and cans of redbull proved it, and John couldn't take seeing his love like this anymore. "Alexander," he began, not really sure where he was going with this. But Alex didn't even look up or say anything, which didn't help and just made John worry for him more. "How long have you been working on this project for?" Once again, no answer. John was already beginning to lose his patience, why should he get the brunt of this? Laurens knew he shouldn't be getting so angry at Alexander, he knew it wasn't his fault and he just wanted to make everyone proud - but he was doing it the wrong way. 

Without trying to seem too aggressive, John closed Alex's laptop and crouched beside his seat, attempting to speak to him again.  
"How long?" Alex sighed before eventually admitting defeat.  
"All night. And all of yesterday… and all of the night before that too." His words were barely audible, he was aware of how much he was hurting his boyfriend yet he couldn't bring himself to separate from his work. Which is why whenever John was at work, Alexander would be doing some sort of uni project, whether it was required or just extra.  
"Alex, please, you know how much I hate seeing you like this," John started, pulling Alex into a hug which he leaned into and stayed in for a good few minutes, before John stood up and picked him up. It was easy, considering he was all tall and muscly and everything whereas Alex, well, let's say he was a lot stronger academically as opposed to physically.

Laurens carried Hamilton into their bedroom area in their open plan dorm, and placed him down. Alex removed his glasses and put them on the bedside table, before removing the bobble from his hair letting it flow over his shoulders. He didn't have the energy to change his clothes, and John wasn't too bothered about it - he was just glad Alex was finally about to get some sleep. Though after getting changed himself, John slipped into the bed next to Alex and closed his eyes. He felt some tossing and turning next to him, and once it went on for a few minutes he sat up which also caused Alex to do the same.  
"You okay Lex?" Alex nodded, resting his head back against the headboard. John reached over to the bedside table next to him and grabbed Alexander's hairbrush, and guided him to sit with his back to him.  
"Here, this should help a little," Laurens said softly, beginning to pull the brush through his hair, apologising at even the slightest little tug of a knot. He could feel Alexander’s body relax at his touch, and once his hair was all brushed and silky smooth, he put the hairbrush back on the bedside table and lay down again. “Get some sleep, Alex. You’ve done enough work now.” 

And there they lay, Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens tangled up in eachothers arms, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	3. laurette - falling for you (very incomplete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John realises he has a crush on his best friend but refuses to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mentions of fights, swearing
> 
> hi i just found this little scrap that i found from a fic that i started and never finished on wattpad.. here you go

Good things rarely came to mind when the name "Alexander Hamilton" was mentioned. The impulsive loudmouth was notorious at King's College for his countless fights - mainly with Thomas Jefferson - and quite frankly; everyone had just had enough of giving him the benefit of the doubt. Jefferson often got away with tormenting him to violence now, and there was just one person who saw past all the things Hamilton was known for: John Laurens.

Laurens had always been there for Hamilton when he needed him most, he'd always been his shoulder to cry on and he'd always lent him a hand whenever needed. They'd been friends for quite some time now, but John had begun to have some questionable thoughts and feelings towards Alexander. Why did he get butterflies whenever he spoke? Why did he smile like an idiot when he was near? This is exactly what he felt when he fell for Francis, but... no. John refused to ruin another friendship for the sake of some petty romance.

It was a Friday, and John's last class before the weekend. Alexander was supposed to be there, next to him, and he couldn't help himself but worry as to what he could've possibly got himself into now. About half way through the class John felt his phone vibrate in his jean pocket and he sneakily pulled it out for a quick glance, just in case it was Alexander. And to his surprise, it actually was!

**Any chance you could get out of class for a minute or two?**

John briefly looked up, checking to see if anyone would be able to see him messaging his friend who'd completely destroyed his reputation. But did he care? Not one bit, his life had drastically improved since he'd befriended the one and only Hamilton.

**I can try, any particular reason might I ask?**

**Jeffershit**

**Where are you?**

**Bathroom**

And with that, John slipped his phone back into his pocket and raised his hand.


End file.
